naruots journey to the world of sly cooper
by rktpwrkd
Summary: naruto was having a nice day as he was just recently promoted to chunin and after learning a speacl rezzerectionjusu he then re animates his parrents while durring the night he gets stuck in slys world can he return or does he evan want to


hi everyone this is my first Fan fiction and I am excited for this its a bit of a drag that i have school but i digress so please rate and maybe like if you want i am not making you its your choice so enjoy

chapter one an unusual greeting its a cold and wet night and i was playing kino der toten and it was the same when i was done i turned the tv off

and did my routine and went to bed before i went to sleep i wished that i was with the cooper gang then i fell asleep at 3:45 am western time

a vortex ripped through my floor and sucked me in when i woke up i was at the museum and was in my cloths i wore earlier . i walked around and

then then a figure came in the museum as well he went to the entrance and pulled out a pair of binoculars

breaker alpha foxtrot this is the wizard do you read me sitting duck said a voice in the binoculars

this is peeking duck i read you blizzard no sly im the wizzard and your sitting duck

i read you loud and clear old lizzard no sly forget your not taking this seriously

yeah im not look bently if were going to get those clockwerk parts i need you on your toes so in plain talk whats your statous says sly

well ive astablished my self in the basement and im sure i can rewire the service eleveator if you can power it up from that security station

hang tight pal might take some time but ill see a way up there says sly and puts his binoculars away

he walks around for a bit and spots a bounce pad in the middle of the floor and jumps up to the whale thinking to my self that ive read this before in a fan fiction i jump up and thankfully sly does not notice me and i walk along with him and than jump and land on my feet with the pain subsided i go to a good hiding spot and wait for the aproprite time to present my self note i am seventeen and the setting was 1999

sly pulls the switch allright i sliced the wires zaap owww hold on their it is then slowly the elevator comes up and opens okay okay let me at that security computer as he walks over and types in his aski code the spot lights are offline there goes the lazer security system im working on the security gate presto all clear thanks pal for your first time you handled your self pretty well sly says with his smirk on his face

oh this operation is far from complete now that the spotlights and lazers are down murry should be moving into postion for your rondeyve

then i walk out and say well well well if it isnt the famous sly cooper man ive always wanted to meet you shocked bently looks at me

dammit our oporation has been exposed abort abort i wave my hands and say woah i m not hear to hurt your oporation i would be doing some thing bad to you guys but im not sly looks at me and says okay but how can a human like you exist i thought they were all extenct

i look at him and say extenct were not extinct well not where im from if humans are no where to be found here than that vortex sent me to another diemension morgan was right their are universes like our own man when i get home im puting this in my mental journal

well now that we are all introduced and stuff how about we get back to the job at hand we need to get the clockwerk parts and i suppose a test subject for a pill ive been working on is you so you got a name

yeah its chris lodge nice to meet you guys i say with my hand out yeah you too i guess so i guess you should be able to fallow me to the clockwerk parts sure theirs just one problem sly looks at me confused what ist that i dont know how to do tenese kid coopers rail walk

they look at me with suprise and say in unison you dont know tenases move i shake my head in agreement no i dont

well we do have a problem sly do you have the book with you yeah i keep it with me at all times why sly answers with a look

i need you to give it to chris to look over so he could learn the move and all the other cooper moves all right and hands me the book

wow so this is the theiveious racoonous its beautiful i open the book and imeadiately im flurished with the cooper knoloage and adventures

then after recevieng the information i give it back and say thanks sly puts the book back and motins me to follow and i do without hesatation

i reach the rope and breathe some air and then with ease walk on the the rope to the rondevoue point murry must have gotten lost along the way try to go ahead with out him i hear breathing on the roof and i knew he was going to say it and before my eyes thunder flop he breaks the sunroof with his weight witch i kept the fat coment to myself he lands on his stomach greetings ciztizen i hope you werent harmed by my metoroptic entrance nono murry we keep at a safe distance i say sup murry then he looks at me how do you know the murry i scrach my head and say lucky guess he then says okay sly when were done with this uhh whats your name i look at him and say chris

well chris you got some explaing to do you to sly i agree bentley says over the ear piece any way good good the thunder flop knows nether freind nor foe only distruction yeah can you channel some of that raw energy into that security gate of course it is nothing before the murry he then gets in postion then starts lifting the gate groooan okay all clear we walk through and he catchs up after dropping the gate another barrior stands before you fear not i shall bend it like the truth then picks up idle statue and heaves it to the gate thus pulverising it solid work murry your really in the zone my hulking frame is to much forthat puney rope you go on ahead and unlock it from the inside ill be wating in the hallway to help you carry out the clock werk parts and we went on into the building i dont get it the clock werk parts should be here this is all wrong we need to pull the plug on this operation right now then suddeny two sarcafaciss open freeze cooper inspector fox as lovely and as unprdictable as ever

she was going to say something when she spotted me cooper what the heeell is that i look at her with shock carmalita is it im a human well what you call the last of our kind i am chris lodge she then looks at cooper than back at me wait woah am i seeing things or am i actully talking to a human well then why are you here i look at her with consfusion i dont know one second im in my bed the next im here

well then any way well you criminals are so predictable you always return to the secne to the crime

crime i havint stolen any thing yet oh really then who broke in last night and made of with all the clock werk parts you got the motive

some one all redy stole the parts acting as surprised as me witch i was not really but i just went along with it

dont play dumb with me saying with her shockpistol pointed at us finger on the trigger

it might not have been them carmilita the point of entry and gaurd casualtys all lead to this being a klaww gang job

the klaww gang we say in unison constable neyla i allowed you to sit in on this stake out infavor to the contessa and i dont need your help

oh i think you do look at the facts facts sly cooper right here i caught him right handed

im just saying there are other criminals in the world beside sly cooper after him and jumps

we then run for our life as she shoots bullets at us

oh gease wait up sly shake a leg murry

stop theif this wasint part of the plan well this is where things get fun

shots continue to fly pass by us this is getting to hot you guys warm up the van we wll keep carmilita busy

you all are going to jail even the human

pick me up at the rondevue we break the glass and land on the roof top you can't run forever we jump from roof top

i was imaginng the fun id have with the gang the many jobs wed pull the stories and the jokes we would share i was living adream then

i was snaped back when murry said headed tward your positon jump in back so we can get out of here

we did as he said and i was faintly hearing her say i ll findyou cooper

end for chapter one

chapter two the fun begins

I am living the life i always wanted next to the ninja world of course but that is a different story any way we were at a local motel to rest before heading back to paris france and the hideout i was chilling listening to my favirote band dream theater when sly comes in and hears the music and to my surprise actully started humming the words when i saw this i was shocked wow did not know you liked dream theater sly stops humming and looks at me and smiles why yes i do actually they came to this dimension on a two world tour i loved the music ever since i was thrteen i looked at him and said thriteen wow i liked them since i was ten well at least your not a hip hop finatic sly laughs at the comment bentley came in to the room alright the van is ready and we are packed for the five hour trip to paris rictious im redy to show chris my dung bells

yeah i always wanted to see a city that was put in the second transformers movie revenge of the fallen if i recall and i finished the pill he hands the pill be sure to drink water with it alright i nodded a yes went to get some water poped the pill in my mouth and then less than five seconds something good happend i litteraly gotten a lot thinner than useual and had a six pack and buldging biceps so this is the pill thanks

dont mention it its a little something i wanted to give to murry for when the time is needed i then felt some thing awaken in my stomach surprise crossover with naruto i felt sleepy but i kept my self awake till i got in the van then i dosed off later i find my self in a abnormaly large sewer i follow the light that leads in to a room with a large cage 200 by 800 feet to be exact i say to my self this is the nine tails seal but i thought naruto had the seal unless his chakra was cut in half half in him half in me wow seventeen years i had kuroma in my body cool i say to my self then i notice the seal is ripped off and the gate was open leaving the mighty beast enough room to walk for abit i say hello then suddenly the ground shakes as the fox and naruto both come into the light hey kuroma who is this guy and why does he have the seal kuroma thinks for asecond and comes up short beats me i only got sealed in you not this kid i say kid i am not no kid im seventeen sorry for snapping at you i neal down and present my sel respectfful mannar to not anger him this kid knows when he needs to give respect this should not go un rewarded

he touches me with a tail and then i become ingulfed in the nine tails power when i open my eyes they turned from a ocean blue to a firey red

gaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp the nine tails but why he looks at me you have showen your respect amongsst us tailed beasts and have earned my full trust you can now fuse with me when the situation calls forit and use my power to aid you on your quest to distroy clockwerk

naurto looks at kuroma and asks if he can join me on this adventure and with out a moments hesitation naruto gets what he asks for

fare well i will see you in five seconds in the real world as a light brings me back to reality you okay there chris yeah just had a confrontation of the centrey really mind telling us inside were here at the hide out you been out for over five hours oh okay than lets go i grab my stuff and walk in find a beautiful sight shelfs full of priceless jewles for sly to look at and some gagets for bentley to look at and at the corner of the hideout are murrys exersise equipment for him to keep in shape wow this is like the game they look at me with confusion and then i expalin every thing to them interesting so you come from another universe and the future i nod so looks like we have a valuable aset to the team

i look at him and say you mean two valualbe asets a fellow human i comeing and he is not from my dimension infact he comes from a place that is more nature than tech gagzooks i know right i thought it was a show till i saw him in my mind with get this a nine tailed fox

a moment of silence then a door bell was rung i guess thats him i open the door and sure enough there he was the great jinjuriki naruto uzimaki

i give him an aplogetic hug for looseing his parents at such a young age and the beatings he got from the locas i was happy that he never gave in to the hatered after some more explainng bentley went to work on our binocucom's after they were finished he pesented them to us and i was alittle disapointed i gave himsome ideas on improvements like thermovison for super dark places and a infered for when the lazers are well hiden

he then gave the upgraded binocucom to all the members and me after learning the cooper history i decied to become christopher cooper like kinda like sly's ancester but without the hyperactivity all right gang we need to take the clockwerk tail feathers from demetri an jealus artist with experince in fine class and back alley crime he currintley a night club owner and i think it is time we paid him a visit says bentley while adjusting the slide show first we need to find where demitri has the tail feathers sly you naruto and chris will go through the wine celler and in the night club that way we can see what he is up to than with the recon photos we should be able to come up with a plan of attack allright we have our first objective lets get to work as he turns of the projecter i ask sly if their was a spair piece of meteal and wood i could use to put together a cane of my own he pointed to the utility closet and i went at it with the tools as after five or so seceonds it was finished it was like slys except i gave it a ingravemnt of my name to tell the canes apart then grabbed my stuff and we went out naruto after finishing adusting to the envirement caught up with us alright lets go as sly opens the door to the wine cellar after entering we were faced with a bunch of rats luckaly we took care of them then i lifted the bars and we pased the lazers after going passed the flash light gaurd i pick pocketed some gold coins of him and found a ruby in his pocket after placeing it in my pouch i knocked him out cold after heading to the end of the wine cellar we opened the vent and crawled in side after dealing with the gaurds we went through another air vent and it lead streight to the printing press room

sly pulled out his binocucom and contacted bentley hey bentley the clockwerk tail feathers are atached to a printing press and are makeing conterfet bills huuum take a picture and i should be able to find a way to break them free sly nods in aggreement and takes the shot i take a shot of the security system and Demetiri himself and boy was he ugly but i kept it to my self after taking the recons we went to the safe house to form a plan alright so far we wont be able to get to the tail feathers with the security up and running so sly you need to bug demetri's office with this false painting so we can listen in on his conversations then chris we need you to follow demetri without being seen then murry you and naruto go and distroy the night clubs aqua pump so they have to re route the water from the old pipe tower murry agreess i got it chum as

he punches a fist into his other hand then finaly i will do the honnors of distroying the disco ball now lets get to work as bentley turned the projetor off we went to our jobs first was sly so i waited till after sly came back with the painting in one piece so we could sell it on theif net

after sly arived at his start up point he picked it up and went to his office bentley contacted sly sly it appears the door is locked from the inside alright then ill use the air vent above the door and he puts it away

after messing with some gaurds he went in and landed inside after placeing the art on his back sly returned to the safe house and i was up

as i went to my postion acouple of gaurds were complaining about over time and under payment so i ignored them and continued on

chris as soon as you ring that bell get out of sight then tail him till he can enter the code okay bentley ill ring the bell and i put my binocucom away i went and rung the bell and jumped on the roof of the boat just like the game he came out and started off and without seeing me

i kept my distance as i followed him and every few seconds he looked be hind him ahhh grrrr ahaaaa wkwkwkaa haha and entered the code

great work chris he didint see you as he enterd that secret code holdon looks like that door leads to the night clubs aqua pump this might be useful for the hieghst and then the job was finished after returning to the safe house i went to a corner and decided to do some meditation to calm myself and feel the nature around me after like fifteen minutes murry and naruto returned with a job well done great work you two now just give me asecond and there all set then bentlely went out on a little demoliton i finished my meditaion and went to get some water

just as i was in a comfertable spot i felt the explosion wow bentley we felt that all the way back here at the safe house and some of the pecan sign bolts poped of on impact after returning it was time to get to bed sly showed me to my room and it was as big as my room back home

thanks sly i said as i gave him a hug cause well he felt like a big brother to me and i noticed him starting to cry but tried to keep it to him self

i kenw that if i was to make him happy i had to defiy the laws of nature and bring back his father i mean no one deserves to see their loved ones die and have to suffer the burrdan this was like with my grandfather but his dad didnt die of natural causes he died cause of clockwerk and if i saw him alive i would go all nine tails on him and show him true fear sly i will bring back your dad no matter what i never go back on my word for it is both naurto and my ninja way as he heard this he started to feel happy that he was going to finaly after twelve years see his father again thank you chris it means a lot to me then i shut the door and went to bed i had to master a forbidden jutsu and make it a reserection so he can live freely like he did before the incident as i drifted into sleep i saw him he must have heard every thing and agreed to come back through the ressurection jutsu that i hadto make after some time we got to know al little about each other as if i was his son also as soon as we were don i gave him the pledge of hope and then i awoke

chapter 3 lost memorys it was morning in paris and night at the us i came out and did my stuff ahhh chris good your up so anything new come up i noded yes bentley there is rember why sly was upset about loseing his father he nods and motins me to continue well ifound a way to resurect him with out the reanimation jutsu its call the reseurection jutsu a simple jutsu to preform just need some dna of a person or pet and a few hand signs owl dog ram snake turtle say summoning resurection and put both hands together and valowa a member of the falmly or close friend brought back from what i call the well of souls gagzooks that just might work do you have any one in mind

yep i said conor james cooper or sly's dad as he is called well well welll this i got to see is the jutsu finished by any chance

yep i said again just need a valanterr naruto how would you like to see kashina and minato agian only this time in the land of the living

naruto stares at me as if i gone crazy but it went as fast as it came sure i would love to see mom and dad agian he bites his thumb squeezes som blood on my palm and i did the seuence owl do ram snake turtle summoning ressurection and in no time at all they came up in sarcofiases with their initials on the front in japaneese the cover fell down and out came the orignal minato and kashina and to make it permanent naruto place their memorys in their minds by simply giving them a hug he nodded and did so after five seconds they awoken naruto says kashina with surprise on her face mom dad they braced for their sons love and afection after seventeen years of being gon cant beleve this your alive i i missed you guys so much we know naruto and we missed you too so this i s were we were reserected at not to shaby its just where are we egzactly your in paris i said with my hand out chris lodge i m the one who brought you back they looked at eachother then me then back agian then they gave me a big thank you hug with i did not expect from the forth and former jinjuriki thanks so much for being theire for naruto as head clan member i he looked at naruto and his wife we would like to make you an anerary ninja and member of the uzimaki clan so what do ya say as i thought about it then i checked my mental bucket list and checked be offerd a membership to uzimaki clan check and acepted the offer i acept the offer i just have to do one more thing yo sly come here for a second woulld ya he came in after a little introduction to the three i asked hey sly i want to do something nice for you for being their to get me back in cario he nodded and said yeah

well you are going to love this just give me a sample of your blood sure he said as he gave a vile of blood and i poured it on my palm after wash ing naruto's off of course not to miix them together i preformed the sequence owl ram snake turtle summoning rezzerection and in three two one a sarcofacse with the cooper logo on it came from the ground and came out conor cooper himself fully healed of the wounds

allright sly now give him a hug to awaken his memory from the long time of sleep he noded and hugged him and after a few seconds he came to life sly is ist that you sly noded in agreement yeah dad its me and they spent some well deserved time together so this is your gang

hi i m bentley this murry naruto and of course your recreater chris lodge aka christopher cooper

well then its nice to meet you and where is the book its over here dad as he went to get the thevious racoonus and brought it back

after seeing it reasembled from the incident twelve years ago he felt happy that he finaly had the book back in one piece

after a few hours of quality time we went to work on retrieving the tail feathers first me and sly gathered the keys and put a spice chip in the security system then murry took out the alarms around town and after dealing with nyla the witch as i nick named her then finaly it was time for the heist bentley started the projecter alright the dominos are in place first murry you and i will need to redierect water to the plaza foutain once thats done sly you should pick pocket the guard with the keys and hand them to me and murry in the plaza third chris you climb to the top of the pecok sign once we arive murry will shoot the grappliling hook to you and then you atach it once that is done murry will pull it down and make a big enough entrance to jump in grab the clockwerk tail feathers and then we all get the heck out of here then he shuts it down

after wating atop of the pecock sign murry drives up im in postion great were just driving jup right now get redy to grab the tow harpoon

he shoot s past me the first awwwwwwww cupcakes

he tries agin and i catch it hooks on pull away chris the guards are onto us protect the truck

after takeing down severl rats it get pulled down behold the majasty of gravity and inersia

that was great bentley i said yeah real suttle '

alright you guys jump in grab the tail feathers and were outof here

and we did as we were said to do

after reaching the printingpress room we saw dmetri gahhhhh so racoonus doodus why take me out an start bringing me down it is so uncool says demitri lsten demirti you and the rest of the klaww gang have to be stoped clock werk will never rise up and see the sun agian sly says with asertanty look bro i can see your a tough cowboy but im sure two cats in a bag can work something out look see the money you like the money you can take all you want ican no deal this conterfeting operation will go down in firre i say while giving emotion to the last word and miht who be this crakerbox gahhh you ar human why yes i am you got a problom with that cus no its that seeig ahuman its well not cool blaming it on the human come on enogh talk as i saaid before clockwerk whats ths with clocks bro have you no vison do you hear what im beaming to you show your bling and let me shine you i have no idea what you just said and you suit sucks ahhhhhhhh lets dance and the battle comences as i face demitri to tell him that in a phraze you mess with the bull you get the horns i for some reason asorb his attacks must be some sort of sheilding or something i think to my slelf as he was charging he short surceted and i had my chance i had an idea so i arcked my fingers and they shot lighting antoher twist infamous crossover a tripple crossover and he went down and out like abulb then i distroyed the printing press and grabbed the tail feathers witch were a bit smaller in person we left just as carmilita came bashing through the wall with aboom and after not noticeing me she took away demetri still shocked from the lighting i shall we say re directed at him

chapter four two to tango as we spent some time in bollywood i was winning at texas holdem and was raking it in witch meant that i was a bit older they said that in fox years i was twentey two and was old enough to drink after afew drinks i went to my room and i found my dream girl sakura haruno she must have went through the same vortex i did after getting to know each other a bit i felt that it was time to become freinds she agreed what surprised me was that she offered sex to me i didnt know what to say so i just noded hey sakura i ll go ahead and lock the door ok as i was getting redy i started to think about my life back home how my friends were missing me derrick edger rocio and wilium i knew that after the clockwerk feasco is finished i need to take a break and head home for a bit to spend some time okay hun lets get to work as i turned i was literaly keeping my eyes from poping out as she came from the shower her h cups wanting to be tuched i started stroking them ohhhhhhhh that feels good chris i know hun i cant evean hold them cause their so big as i squeezed them and toyed with them then huh looks like he wants ou sure as i unbuttened my shorts and took off my underpants i was shocked as well to see a fifteen inch cock then she stroked it ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah thats the stuff man i been missing on this ohhhhhhh then she did the unthink able and put in her vagina and i pushed and pulled as we came to our clymax i was happy ohhhh ohhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh few and i did not stop until she felt pregnant with a bulging stomach filled with my cum as i driffted of she went next to me and we fell asleep the next day we loaded the van and headed for india for the clockwerk wings who were being kept by a spice lord named rajan he started out as a kid selling spice for a few bucks and as he got older his bisness went to an operation he owns an ansetrial palace where the wings should be after ariving it was time to set up shop as they say okay sly you and chris go and get some recon photos while we set everything up here alright i kissed my new girlfreind ill be back in afew my precious emrold she giggled at the comment and then i went off alright sly their it is the entrypoint to thball room good i said and put my binocucom away as we entered we took them out and took some recon photos of both the items we were going to use for the heist and the guests and to our shock carmilita actulay did not have her badge it was not on her at all not even hideing away she looked at sly and gave him a kiss before the contessa saw aswe returned she said she was going out for some air and it wasaint it hold on you two i want to come along i looked and put on my metal detector on and it did not go off which meant she turned her badge in sly was actually getting a girl freind the others were giving me the eye at interpol and i kenew that they were going to let me go so i saved them the trouble and i quit

what you quit iknow right i came here with my own money not interpols so sly mind if i tag along after afew miniutes he came to a conclusion sure my delicikt flower you can come and we went back after convenceing bentley he also agreed and murry felt bad for carmilita for loseing her job i was like oh well their loss our gain just as we said that conor came and introduced himself to carmilita after a little talk he also welcomed her to the cooper clan allright with a new and valuable aset to the gang we should get to work first sly you and chris should steal some keys for the draw brige and let us in then murry you should take out the airial defenses then ill take out the surface to air defenses once thats done you me carmilta murry chris and naruto will come and we will attack the main winch once thats over chris and sly will take the rubys of rajans prized elepants to make an super hard durable saw for the hiesht then finaly chris you sakura sly and carmilita will go to the ball and practice the tango for the heist we will need it to destract rejan and the crowd when murry steals the clockwerk wings allright lets go after they finished their job me sakura and sly went to get a tuxsedo and adress for sakura knock knock knock knock knock hello were here for the dance huh what sorry sir we have adresscode yougot atuxedo and adress for the lady umm no sorry pal no tux no entry sorry sly looks like chris was right about the tuxedo your not going in with out one humm there the guest house im sure they have some extra stuff there give it ashot sly ill send chris and sakura to help

after we got our stuff we entered and we did the tango rutine witch i did prettey well for a new be after that we went in and after we got controll of the winch we started the operation now it is time for the big one first ill demolish the bridge to prevent reinforcements from coming then sly you and chris will dance with carmilita and sakura once the crowd is trancefixed by your tango murry will lower down and cut the wings free from the statue once thats done ill aid murry in bringing the wings back to the van once everyone is done and murry is across the draw bridge chris will use his powers to burn the drawbridge toprevent any one from chaseing us oh and chris you said you made some modifications to the team van we will need them to cut through the jungle alright lets get going

after the bridge was distroyed it was time to tango and tango we did i didint make any mistakes and everyone was transfixed

and murry was done with the wings and was headed up as we continued they got more and more transfixed once we finished we rsevied our roses

thank you thankyou your to kind i threw a smokebomb and we were out the wings what happend to the clockwerk wings what the hell their gone cooooooooper as neyla shouted she was the one who blew her cover and made arests left and right and we were laughing

as we saw the whole thing un ravel inthe team van punchit we were off to get the clock werk heart alright murry flip the swich and start cutting you got it chum murry flips the switch with the words lazer saw one of my disigen ohhh yeah now were talking as we drove to the temple we hid the van in a disclosed location and i did some more modifications like twin jets popping from the sides of the van for flying from canada to the blimp but thats later any whay we established the safe house and me sly and naruto went for some recon photos

sly if you get injured the nearist hospital is 106 miles from here noted any way sly the front is sealed so your going to wait till chris is done with the c4 then boooooooom looks like he is done and that was loud my ears are ringing like a church bell head inside for your briefing

we went inside the fully open drain pipe and arived in the temple supurrbed you found the spice growing pahcility head up to the pipe up there and take some recon photos allright im heading to the top with asistance ofcurse woood style wooden bridge jutsu and abridge stong enough to support our weight was made inpressive a bridge out of thin air whats next weaponry i look and spot a bowie knife outline and went to touch it and bentley was right it came out of thin air like in call of duty nazi zombies after puting the knife away for later use if nessesary i caught up with them and took out my binocucom looks like half the clockwerk heart is suspended from that ceiliing and pumping the inheasive in the air for the spice plants and another on rajans stick that is kept with him at all times i took the picture of the entrance thats the entrance to this level but im not sure how your going to get up there and finaly a picture of the crane hum that crane seems to be holding the heart in place and with two pad locks i gusess that no one would come and get it with the lever locked down

thats it head back to the safe house we really need to think about this one once back we received our jobs sly was to assist me in retriveing the spice plants and feed them to the eleaphant to distroy the arreay once thats done i bug rejans office with an indian water bug my new techneaqe will help then after that bentley is to steal the blueprints of rajan while he is asleep

sly you and chris need to retrive the spice plants they are illegal for good reason eat too many and you will go into a fit off uncontrolled rage

keep that stuff away from murry and chris and naruto but they have something in them that is fueled by rage so just murry any way the problem is that they grow heigh in the jungle canapy after the breifeing we went our sepreate ways after gather ing the ones by the temple sly gather the ones near the safe house sinarah sattlite araay and in five seceonds the elephant was crazy mad and stormed of flattening the local guards in its way

after that i went to meditate atop of the safe house to keep with my sage mode sly was weirded out but joined me in a bridge trance and we entered our minds

chapter five tailed beast meets master theif once inside sly was surprised at what he saw come on sly you want to know what i carry then fallow me as i led him across the bridge soooo why is the sky sideways i made it to look like a level from a game i have at home its called the dark passage aswe entered the castle for kuroma i knealed down and made my pressance kown my freind kuroma he came arond a corner with a dragon with a cloak and white scales well if it isnt the respectful jinjurki chris long time no see like lies i said as i stood up

i see you brought afreind with you i am the cronalcler the dragon of time you are as he pointed to sly the names sly sly cooper last of the cooper clan and master thief welll then i shall give you the same techneace i gave chris it is called dragon time dragon time sly says with confusion you heard me dragon time an ability to control time itself to the degree of slowing down time as they say cough you okay old friend

yes yes im fine just a miner cough nothing to worry about any way we are about to experince a horiable sight as the slestrial moons are counting down note another corssover with the legendof spyro this time and time is running out yes says kuroma i can sense madera with malaphor as we speak noooo i say that is not going to happen not in slys world not mine not in a million years i know which is why im sending you some help you know them by heart they are spyro and cyinder the ones who fought malaphor back in our world they should arive here any second now ahem ohh yes i forgot this is my freind kuroma aka the nine tailed fox uhhh nice to meet you kuroma sly says with a look of concern he is huge not in weight but hieght sly thinks to him self well we must get going i got some things to do in the temple of time fare well sly

fare well chronacller now that he is gone i think we would like to discuss some thing with you clockwerk i know i have a link with their minds so i can hear any thing they say or hear its called tellicanetics as they say it is called any way now is not the time youre about to wake up wait says sly with the look of concerned how will i hear you again heehehehehhe by mind ofcourse you and i are now linked fareewell sly coopera and we faded into the real world when we woke up it was about to rain and so we went inside gagzooks what happend up there well i kinda had a meditaiton trance with chris sly says while scraching his back with his cane well any thing worth share ing yes we said in unison \

chapter six the count down begins whaaaaaat says naruto as he was shocked as i was inconceveable an eclipse of pure darkness this is going to get ugly real fast any way back to the present i have the blue prints and the dam is distroyed unfortunately we need to go the distance its time for operation wet tiger first murry you will head to the elaphants mouth and pry the mouth open for sly to use the cherry bomb500 that we took from the traders erleyir then head to high ground as the entire grouto will be flooded to the top then chris you face rajan in abattle of thunder after you give him a ko snactch the heart and we alll get going

we line up for our jobs was oppening the gate when suddenly alert temple under attack put down this effort as i watched bentley distroy the seeker bombs and i asist with the gigawat hamer's he finaly opens it yess the murry is triumphit agian says murry alright sly its open ill provide cover for you with some sniper shots i say on my earcom will do i get redy and activate my targiting system right then and there three gauards were heading for sly and zapzapzap threedown your all clear sly thanks as he places the bomb and gets out and in three two ... one boooooooooooom the door blasts oopen and is leteraly flooding the grotto and rajan comes out and looks at thedeveistation

black clods and thunder bolts my spice temple ruined i wll stand and take this no longe r growl come face me cooper come face the might of rajan lord of these hills says rajan in an ager temper boy when we want to piss people off we really do the job then the one who i warned them about constable neylla come in yes you do have that afect on all theives she says well if it isnt the dobule crossing mother fiucking bitch neyla slumbing with the thieves for the last time says sly and i jump in and arc restrain her and video tape the whole confrontation i i can belive this you of all people are the only people to find out that i was atratior and yes i did double cross interpol and the cooper gang and i would do more havent been this this thing thing that thing is a well deserved member of the gang and yes he is a human but i dont care what i care about is not having dobule crossers on my team and you neyla are the worst grrrr ill get you cooper if its the last thing i do then i shut the camra and put it away and then went to face rajan so your the human that i saw with that other human grrrrr you got a death wish kid my might has no equal i look at him and laugh come on i can break twenty of your bones faster than anyone here your just a wimp compared to me and my brother as i punch the mountain making a big hole grrrrrr will see about that and the battle begins as he tries to punch me only to disiapate into a log girrr where are you then offfffffff i send him flying 399 feet in the air andd then slam him in the ground after that i sis and disist and bow to rajan phhhhh i seen worse from clock werk and i was just playing as sly your nothing and imean nothing but pathetic weakling then i grab the part and toss it to murrry to put away well welll well i see rajan has been incompasitated along with neyla ohh well no need men arest rajan and help nelya i stand infront of them and hand them the cd with the recording watch and see for yourself who neyla really is and we were off for a few weeks off before heading to gather the clockwerk eyes from the contessa but before we left i told carmalita what sly felt about her and how she felt about him then after a few second pause she ran tward us badge thrown off her neck and pistal tossed aside and went to tell sly how it was true once the new member got her berrings we left and it was time for a well desreved vacation

chapter seven six legs of fear apon arrive ing to carmilitas apartment for her to gather her stuff and i helped by shrinking some of the stuff with my shrink ray i placed every thing into the van and we were of to las vegas apon ariveing i see my girlfreind and she is happy to see me and i asked if she can join the gang apon sly's aproval ofcourse when he said yes i litteraly fell of my seat and she gasped as we were reunited once more when we left i got 10 00000000000 bucks in cash after winning the texas holdem championchip i thought to myself im going to give this to my parents when i get home if its possable for me ofcourse after the vacation was done with we went to prog and we gatherd the un attended clockwerk eyes witch was a lot easier for my experince because we arived to the castle afew days early then expected then it was time to face jean bieson the old gold digger of the 18fiftys who by our resursch went into a quick freeze and a hundred and fifty years thanks to global warming he thawed out and was deturmined to tame the wild north and after that was done we recived the lungs stomach and talons then we went for arpegio the leader of the group alright murry activate the twin jets got it as he pushed the buttton that said twin jets and we were off and incase you guys are thinking yes connor and the others are in paris waiting for us to return with the prize any way after driving or flying for five miniutes we landed on the lower level the magnetic clamps i placed on the van clamped it down so the wind could not makethe van falll or move an machanometer alright gang this is it the final push lets get the clock werk brain and distroy them awwwh mistor cooper you think that hideing the parts in plain sight was a good idea but no it was not what you took the parts how our security system is so advanced its out of this world we got a retna scanner and palm scanner and finger print scaner with dna scanner no one could get them with out looking and having the features of a cooper oh really well i seem to have something to conter all that behold the black hat hacker i duplicated it to look and function like the real thing but with a bit more shall we say efficincy you have them all says bentley shocked that i failed to keep them from him well atleast i get afull look at the bird fully asembled seposeidly i dont reverse the magentic inducers which in the game causes them to lock into place and activate the mainframe any who i got a bird to put together tata and i then grab him by the wing and hang him on a near by pole andwe went and found the parts all asembled and the bird redy to have hate put init i take a picture to remember this day before distroying the anchint bird after fiddaling with the mouth i found the hate chip and then i hand it to sly once we returned to the hideout wwith the bird straped atop of the van with its mouth still open i tell minato and the others that the gang has arived after we unstraped the bird we see as if it was going to come back from the dead and after five seconds i tell sly to do the honors of smashing the chip which he did bizzzt and the parts started falling apart as time it self caught up with him i could faintly hear him say you havint seen the last of clockwerk i will be back cooper gang after the bird was fully distroyed we send the pices down the water clockwerk even dead you think you can stop us well looks like the tables have turned you have surved your time here on earth but now you shall die with the the picture in hand i think to myself huh i guss im not going home but at least ifound anew famaly


End file.
